


Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy Versus Word Girl

by Deepizzaguy



Category: WordGirl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy wants to use a new method of making sandwiches but when the store manager refuses to buy his new product, Chucks turns angry and wants to harm the grocery store manager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Todd Ming and Becky pay a visit to a store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where I met first met Wordgirl.

The story begins with Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy entering the Grocery Store in Fair City. He has a new method of making sandwiches by crushing the sandwich. Grocery Store Manager: "Hello Chuck how I can help you today?" Chuck: "I have a new way to improve the sandwiches in this town. I have here in my possession the sandwich crusher." Grocery Store manager: "Sorry Chuck I have no use for that machine in my store. However if you are interested in buying from my store, be my guest." Chuck: "You are kidding me right? You have rejected my latest invention?" Grocery store manager "Yes I am. You have a problem with that?" Chuck: "Of course I do." In the meantime Todd Ming and his classmate at Woodview Elementary Becky Bostford walk inside the grocery store to purchase a ham sandwich. Todd: "Hello Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy. What are you doing in this store having an argument with the Grocery Store manager again?" Chuck: "Of course I am having an argument with the grocery store manager. He has rejected my latest invention. The sandwich crusher." Becky: "Chuck being rejected for your latest invention is not a sign that you are a failure. It just does not fit in the grocery store owner's plans to have your invention in his store." Chuck: "Tell me about it Becky. Now Chuck will get his revenge on the store manager. Don't try and be a hero. I will use my sandwich weapon to put on my food chain. Ha ha ha. I am so evil." Grocery store manager: "Chuck please change your mind on seeking revenge on me." Chuck: "Sorry buddy. You had your chance and you dropped the ball. Take this." Chuck fires some mustard from his weapon that looks a gun but with different elements of making a sandwich. Becky: "Todd run for your life. I will see if I can contact Word Girl." Thinking "In another part of the store of course." Todd: "So much for getting my sandwich today. See you later Chuck." Todd runs away but after Chuck uses his mustard weapon to capture the grocery store manager, Todd is his next victim as he is unable to escape the mustard weapon that captures him. Chuck then ties both guys on a treadmill and he will attempt to complete his act of revenge. In the meantime Becky Botsford runs into the ladies bathroom to change into her super hero person Word Girl. There will be more to this story. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	2. Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy Versus Word Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky Botsford along with her classmate at Woodview Elementary School Todd Ming enter a grocery shop to buy a sandwich. The catch is that Chuck The Evil Sandwich Maker tries to sell the Grocery Store manager a new way to make sandwiches. After the grocery store manager rejects Chuck's Crushing Machine, Chuck wants revenge. Can Word Girl stop him?

From the viewpoint of Becky Botsford. Becky is running as fast as she can to find a empty area to change into Word Girl. Becky: (Huffing) Good grief. Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy angry at the grocery store manager for rejecting his crush method to make sandwiches? What a temper he has. Word Up." Becky changes into Word Girl and she sees Chuck as he has played The Grocery Store Manager and Todd Ming on a table all tied up. Chuck: "Word Girl, are you here to stop me from committing a crime by seeking revenge on these two people?" Word Girl: "Hold it right there Chuck. Rejection is a part of life. You have no to hurt someone." Chuck: "Oh yes I do, here have some pickled sleeping powder. You look like your are tired." Chuck opens the can of pickles that strikes Word Girl in her face before she could hold your breath. Word Girl: "Pickled smoke coming from the jar. Getting sleepy, can't stay awake. Oh." She faints and falls to the floor. Chuck: "Out cold. I am so evil I scare myself. Now to place Word Girl on this table and bye bye." Chuck is able to pick up Word Girl's out cold body and place on the with ease. He then ties Word Girl with a rope below her star logo area. Word Girl then wakes up from the pickled gas effects. Word Girl: "Cough cough. That smell from that pickled jar just sent me to dreamland. I must call for help with my communications belt. Here goes." Word Girl is able to touch her communications belt to summon help. In the meantime back at the Botsford home, Bob the monkey who is secretly Captain Huggyface hears the message from his partner on his super hearing. Bob: "My partner is in trouble, I have to speak to the Moreno twins Donna and Debi to help me rescue my partner." Donna and Debi Moreno who are identical twins are singing the song "You Take My Heart Away." as a duet. Donna: "Dee Train. Bob the monkey is trying to tell us something." Debi: "Bob what is happening my brother?" Bob: "Word Girl needs our help. She has been captured at the grocery store that allows me to visit. Take me there and fast. We do not have a moment to lose." Donna: "Okay Bob. I guess you are a fan of Batman like we are. Debi, what time is it?" Debi: "It's Isthmus Time sister." The twins then change into their costumes but the difference is that they wear masks over their eyes like Green Lantern does so that people do not know their real identities. Donna: "Bob get aboard my back. We have another rescue mission to save our leader." Debi: "I am ready Diva. Chuck will not know which party is coming to rescue our partner since this is our first rescue mission." Bob: "I am loving this. I wanted to be a super hero and join the circus at the same time. These twins are eccentric but they sure know how to put a show. It's showtime folks." The trio are headed to the grocery store to rescue their partner. There will be more to come to this story. I do not the characters of Word Girl.


	3. The pride of Portobelo Panama strikes again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Isthmus Sisters Donna and Debi who are identical twins and Captain Huggyface are on a rescue mission to save their cousin Word Girl from the evil clutches of Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy.

The rescue team is on the way to the grocery store that allows monkeys in Fair City. Bob has changed into Captain Huggyface and rides on the back of Donna Isthmus also known as The Diva because of her amazing singing ability. Her younger sister Debi who has the nickname Dee Train because she like to ride the D Train subway in Fair City are flying toward the grocery store to rescue their cousin who is tied up along with Todd Ming and the grocery store manager. Word Girl: "I hope Huggy got the message to rescue me from this trap." Todd: "Word Girl. Nice to see you next to me. Would you mind doing an interview with me when we survive this challenge?" Word Girl: "Of course Todd. Anything for a friend." Chuck: "Okay guys enjoy the end of the line for all of you. In just a few minutes this sandwich crusher will end your careers. It hurt me grocery store manager that you did not like my ideas to make sandwiches." Grocery store manager: "I am sorry Chuck that you such a sore loser. No means no." Chuck: "Word Girl could you me another name that is better than Evil Sandwich Making Guy?" Word Girl; "Of course. Hands of stone Chuck since you have that knockout power in your pickles. Ha ha ha." Chuck: "That is a good one Word Girl. Enjoy your last laugh. Maybe I could with Chuck The Bad Guy Of Fair City." Word Girl: "Or maybe Mister C. Ha ha ha." In the meantime Donna and Debi along with Huggy are outside the doors of the store. Huggy: "Okay girls. Be very careful in this rescue mission. Try not to hurt anyone." Donna: "Understood Captain. Got that Dee Train?" Debi: "Of course Donna. We must the element of surprise. With my super speed and your ability to sing like an angel this rescue mission will be cooler than when that beauty queen was placed in a block of ice by Mister Freeze. (Debi is talking about the Batman television show called "Green Ice"). In the meantime Todd sees a monkey and two females wearing colorful costumes with masks covering their eyes watching him like a hawk. Todd: "Word Girl I see two girls wearing costumes and masks. Do you know who they are?" Word Girl: "It must be my rescue team. Keep quiet. Do not blow their cover." Chuck: "Halt. Who goes there?" Debi: "The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus wise guy." Donna: "Toot toot eh beep beep. Toot toot eh beep beep." Chuck: "What does toot toot eh beep beep mean?" Donna: "It means your game is over Chuck The Evil Sandwich Guy. Debi CHARGE!" Debi uses her flight to go over the crusher invention before it has a chance to make the grocery store manager, Todd and Word Girl history and holding the machine from hurting her partners. Debi: "Donna push the stop button. I am not Supergirl." Donna: "No kidding little sister. She is much more sassier than you." Debi "She is from Krypton. What is your excuse?" Donna: Later. Chuck this is the end of for you. Here have some monkey." Donna hurls Huggy toward Chuck who is knocked over on his behind. Chuck: "Ouch. That really hurts. I surrender." Donna then uses her wits to locate the stop button and press it off the crusher machine before Debi would have lost her will to hang out for another ten seconds. Debi: "Whew. That was close. Thanks Diva. I owe you one." Donna: No sister we are even. Now to get some scissors and cut the bonds from our prisoners. Here goes." Donna cuts the grocery store manager bonds first, followed by Todd and then Word Girl. Chuck in the meantime is pinned by Huggy until Word Girl can use her handcuffs to stop Chuck from doing any more harm. Word Girl then hugs her monkey partner and shakes hands with her cousins. Word Girl: "Thank you Donna and Debi, I owe you one." Donna: "No Word Girl we are even." Word Girl: "Donna what does toot toot eh beep beep mean?" Donna: "It is our signal to distract our enemies. The world's oldest profession in legal in Panama but not in the United States. It means the bad girls of the isthmus are going to take care of business." Todd: "Can I quote you on that Donna?" Donna: "Of course Todd. You are my amigo." Todd: "Amigo? My last name is Ming." Debi: "Amigo is Spanish for friend." Word Girl: "Well Todd the police will be here right about now. There here is Inspectors Richard Tracy and Watson." Chuck is taken into custody. The heroes save the day. The end of this story. Not as it was broadcast on PBS Kids but what should have been broadcast. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


End file.
